Hiro Dragis
Hiro Dragis, also known as, the Pyschic Vampire was a Dark Mage. He is part of the Titan Rage Guild. His dream is to save the Warlocks from extinction and surpass his master. Due to his form of magic, he trained his mind and body to make himself not only his magic strong but also his body. Appearance He has the apperance of teenager, which he is, with red eyes, and white eyes. He also has fangs underneath his special scarf. He usually wears armors with a strange hole in the center revealing his abs. He also wears a black set of pants with a skull above them. Personality Hiro is heroic, sarcastic, good-manered, short-tempered, meat-loving man. He loves the taste the an animal's blood, he won't let anyone kill his friends, and he will stop at nothing to acheive his goals. History As a child, he was often ridiculed by the warlocks and mages in the Titan Rage Guild because he idea that the warlocks and the people of Bosca could live in peace. He soon made a rival with a boy mage named Aku Yaku. One day, when he was fighting Aku Yaku they were attacked by a Dragon. When the Dragon came to kill Hiro, he evovled and survived the attack but Aku did not. When Hiro went to tell the villagers, they had already found out and Hiro was blamed for the death of Aku. Hiro went to Aku's father and told him what really happened and he agreed to train him in ways of Psychic Magic. After 3 years of training, Mr.Yaku died and Hiro joined Titan Rage hoping to one day be supass his master. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enchanced Strengh: '''After evolving his strengh was increased to that of 5x more than an average human's. '''Enhanced Vision: After evolving Hiro's vision allowed him to see heat signatures, and the health of others. Enhanced Endurance: After evolving Hiro could survive more 7x more pain then that of an average human being. Enhanced Regeneration: 'After evolving Hiro would be healed after only 60 seconds of being hurt as long as he had not been struck in the appendix. Also, his limbs would grow back after 24 hours of being cut off. '''Self-Electricty Control: '''After evolving Hiro gained the ability to control his own Electricty, allowing him to create fire, conduct lighting, fuse his electrons with others, and create expolsions. Magical Abilities Psychic Magic: Is a Caster type magic that allows Hiro to utilize all of his mind's abilities, meaning he can even use Telekinesis. If used correctly it can also increase Hiro's senses and smarts. When he uses it too much, his brain stops to become exhausted and he is able to use magic forcing him to rely on his physical strengh. 'Spells Prophecy: The ability to see into the future Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects with your mind '''Seeker: '''This increases Hiro sight by giving him 360 degree vision, X-Ray Vision, etc. '''Clairvoyance: '''The ability to be in one place and see what's going on somewhere else in Earthland